Pokemon Avatar Mode Adventure: Four Paths
by Finch Daemon
Summary: I do not own the rights to either Pokémon OR Avatar. I will be using characters and creatures from Pokémon and concepts from Avatar. Story So Far: A meeting among the Legendary Pokémon has been called, Celebi foretelling disaster for the entire world, time for four humans to become unlikely heroes and save the world from evil and destruction.
1. Teaser

_Thousands of years ago the four nations lived together in harmony,_

 _Then everything changed when the war in Kalos begun._

 _Only AZ, creator of Life and Destruction, could stop it._

 _But when he did, he vanished._

 _Many years later, and the world is in a new era,_

 _An era a peace and prosperity._

 _But new threats are on the rise,_

 _And this is the story of the four who stopped them._

Chapter 0: Teaser

Location: Mount Coronet's Spear Pillar in Sinnoh

On top of the mountain in the center of the Sinnoh Region, there are some ruins as old as time at its peak. With a flash of light, a lone figure appears crouching among the marble pillars, worn with age to the point where the tops resembled the location's namesake. The figure straightens and is seen more clearly in the light, it is Arceus, one of the god-like Legendary Pokémon. However, he has assumed human form, or at least resembles a human. He looks around with eyes that have green sclera with blood red irises and black pupils. His skin was dark gray and hair pure white. He had on an off-white shirt with yellow trim, matching pants, and a long flowing cape with antler like décor at the neck. He looked up into the sky and summoned the celestial stairs that led to the Hall of Origin. He ascended the steps and at the top, he saw a very long table with all the other Legendaries, whom had also assumed humanoid forms. He moved to the head of the table and took a seat. As per usual with these meetings, he had to wait while everyone stopped their own personal discussions. That and Rayquaza, the Poke-god and guardian of the sky and beyond, had to clear his throat to get Groudon and Kyogre, Poke-gods of the land and sea respectively, to stop bickering. Like small children. _Again_. Arceus then stood up, looked around at the table, and let out a small sigh,

"Let us call this meeting to order, I have heard rumors among you that something big is going to happen."

At that moment everyone heard a loud voice call out,

" _Tch_! THAT'S what this is about? It's probably just some crazy human and their organization or whatever trying to play Poke-god and mess with stuff they don't understand."

And everyone looked nearer to the end of the table opposite Arceus and saw a legendary that was infamous among human and Pokémon alike. Mewtwo. One of the few man-made Pokémon, and the genetic clone of the Poke-goddess who was ancestor to all non-Legendary Pokémon, Mew, to boot. His human form had cold, calculating violet eyes and short but messy lavender hair, and he was wearing a shirt the same shade as his hair, but the sleeves purple.

"I wouldn't talk Mewtwo." snickered a young man who then had to brush a mop of bright red hair out of his grey eyes. He wore a tan shirt with a blue furred vest, and a pair of dirty jeans. This was Keldeo, Master of the Swordsman Trio which included Cobalion, Terrakion, and Verizion.

"I agree," stated a young woman with a smile. She had bright yellow hair in a bob cut. She wore a pair of earrings with red jewels and a grey flowing dress. One thing that stuck out was that she wore a pair of glasses, similar to pairs worn by blind humans, with lenses tinted with the same shade of yellow as her hair. This was none other than Uxie, member of Sinnoh's own Lake Trio and Poke-goddess of wisdom, "If I recall correctly, you are a product of one of those 'Crazy humans and their organizations.'"

At this point, a couple of the other Legendaries chuckled at this, not noticing Mewtwo's growing embarrassment and rage.

"SHUT IT," He yelled while slamming his fist down on the table, causing a lot of the others to jump, "I may have been cloned from Mew by the humans, but I'm still capable of taking any of you down all by myself!"

"Try it kid." The cold, almost gravelly voice growled so unexpectedly that Mewtwo looked around mildly surprised. His eyes finally meeting with one glaring eye that had bright blue sclera and an off-white slit pupil with no iris. The other eye was hidden by long, greasy off-white hair belonging to Darkrai, poke-god of nightmares. Darkrai's human form had dark-charcoal skin and he was wearing a shirt with red and black stripes running across the sleeves and chest, he was wearing a tattered fedora and he had set down something he had been fiddling with. It seemed to be a bronze glove with knife like blades extending from the fingers.

Arceus sighed once again, Darkrai had a bit of a habit of dressing up as characters from horror movies made by humans that he made everyone watch with him, claimed the two activities gave him 'inspiration'. That, and arguments and fights between Legendaries were nothing short of common.

"Enough," he called, stopping the budding argument, "We are not here to prove strength, we are here to discuss how to act with this coming situation. As it supposedly happens in the not-so-distant future, what are we looking at? Celebi?"

"Erm, well…" The young looking Minor Poke-goddess of time and nature looked down and picked and the hem of her skirt, which was pale green had leaf patterns all over it, her shirt was a similar shade but lacked the leaf designs. She took a deep breath and looked up, showing pale blue eyes and her light green, bobbed hair that had two antennae like bits that were pale blue at the tip, similar to the ones she has as a Pokémon.

"I don't know exactly what's going to go down," she said carefully, "I have tried to contact my future selves at whatever time this happens, but I never get much of an answer. Just a vision of destruction spreading across the globe…" At this, she looks down and begins picking at her skirt hem again.

"What sort of destruction?" inquired Arceus, leaning forward to prop his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together. Prompting Celebi to look up again.

"That's just the thing, there is no singular event of destruction, but several. The first one originates in Hoenn, with torrential rains causing the sea to rise, and massive tsunamis bringing mass destruction and death. Then Sinnoh becomes covered in spatial distortions until the entire region just disappears, taking a huge chuck of the planet with it. Then comes Unova, but what's odd is, two forms of destruction originate from there; first terrifying lightning razes the land, and then unnatural cold and ice spreads over a vast space of the planet."

At this, everyone draws a collective breath. Uxie frowned, trying to make sense of this disaster. Darkrai looked up from alternating between fiddling with his glove and glaring at Mewtwo, frowning as well. There was a slight commotion from the Eon twins, Latias and Latios. Both wore heavy desert robes and had cloth face coverings, with Latias having pure white robes and a bright red vest where Latios had off-white robes and a blue vest. Latias looked at her brother, who currently had an almost angry look in his eyes under his face covering and elbows on the table with fingers interlaced, with a scared look in her own eyes. There was a little girl with curly green hair and a pink flower tucked behind her ear, she had a white long-sleeved shirt with denim overalls had reached into her pocket to bring out a paper bag. It would seem that Shaymin, the Poke-goddess of nature who had a habit of over-reacting, had begun hyperventilating. One figure, a teenager with short, straight hair that split down the middle with one half being red and the other blue, stood out simply because of how still he was among the commotion. This was Deoxys, Poke-god of science and technology, and he remained expressionless as usual as he toyed with a necklace that consisted of nothing but a cord from which hung a simple amethyst orb. A girl next to Uxie started fidgeting and playing with her hair, which was bright pink and put in dreadlocks. She also had red jewel earrings and a grey dress identical to Uxie's. This was Mesprit, Poke-goddess of emotion and another member of the lake trio. What Arceus found slightly worrying was the worried look on Mesprit's own face. She was usually happy and optimistic, usually able to say something upbeat to raise the spirits of others, as such she did not normally get perturbed so easily. Judging by this and everyone else's reactions, this needed to be dealt with. Now.

"Anything else?" asked Arceus, keeping a calm look on his face.

"Well…" She started while looking down to pick at her skirt hem again, then looking up again causing her antennae to bounce, "There is one thing, whenever I ask if there is any way to prevent the destruction, I get a new vision." At this, everyone leans forward slightly.

"What I see," Celebi continues, "I see raging flames engulfing the seas and rain of Hoenn. Then a fierce storm swirls over Mount Coronet, stopping the spacial distortions. After that the lightning in Unova seems to be stopped by a sort of raging sea, and the ice that appears later is shattered by earth-shaking tremors capable of toppling mountains."

"Well, now we know how to stop these disasters easy," boasted a young man with bright red hair, yellow eyes, a sweater of the same shade with black markings on the sleeves, and tan cargo pants. This man was Groudon, the Poke-god of land.

"Entei can stop the ocean disaster in Hoenn, which is probably going to be caused by Kyogre anyway-" He continued before another voice called out,

"Shut it Earth boy." This came from Kyogre herself through grit teeth, which if you looked closely you would see they were sharp and triangular. Her own yellow eyes glowering from under bright blue shoulder-length hair that had a bright red extension. She said this as she tugged at the sleeve of her bright blue fisherman's jacket with bright red trim, and then stole a glance at a middle-aged man with a mane of shaggy brown hair. He wore a fur vest over a bare, muscled chest, and leather pants. This was Entei, the Poke-god of fire, and he was currently looking at her uncertainly. Meanwhile Celebi was trying to get another word in but Groudon kept going ignoring both Celebi and Kyogre.

"Tornadus or Lugia probably save Sinnoh, maybe together, who knows." The minor and major storm deities cast doubtful looks at each other. Once again Celebi fails to get a word in edgewise as Groudon keeps going, ignoring everyone's reactions.

"And Unova is probably saved by Keldeo or Kyogre the first time around, and then I stop the ice." Groudon crosses his arms, sits down, and looks around very pleased with himself. Oblivious, of course, to Keldeo protesting and Kyogre trying to strangle him. However she is being restrained by two men. One with a green aviator jacket with red trim, green spiky hair, yellow eyes like Groudon and Kyogre, and a pair of aviator goggles hanging from his neck. The other one had a white muscle shirt stretched tight over a muscular frame, black cargo pants, and a bald head with a curly, moss-green beard. The first man was the aforementioned Rayquaza. The other was Regigigas, the Poke-god who moved the continents, and master of the Golem Trio (or Regi Trio if you prefer) which included Regice, Registeel, and Regirock.

"How can you be so sure?-" began Arceus before was interrupted by a sudden cry

"HOLD ON ALREADY WILL YOU?!" The outburst was so sudden that everyone once again looked at Celebi, who took another deep breath, "The ones who stop the disasters are not any of the Legendaries." At this, everyone looked at each other, shocked.

"I see the disasters resolved by HUMAN silhouettes." This was the point where everyone started shouting trying to make sense of this revelation.

"ENOUGH," boomed Arceus, making everyone instantly silent. "Now, how are we supposed to find these humans?"

"Shouldn't be too hard," snorted Mewtwo, "there are only about a couple BILLION humans on the planet." Everyone grudgingly agreed, except for Celebi.

"It won't be hard," said Celebi, "I already know where the first one is, he's arriving in Hoenn." Now everyone was staring at her, dumbfounded.

"Well," sighed Arceus, smiling, "that certainly makes my job a lot easier, I'll find this human and convince him to help us." He, turned to leave but Celebi interrupted once more.

"Um… it won't be that easy, see, the humans will have to go on a Pokémon journey, you know, gather badges and defeat the League Champion, but they will have to follow some specific rules along the way." With this, she summons some papers and hands them to him. Arceus looks over them, looks up, and says, "Okay, anything else?"

"Yes, the rules change a little depending on which of these they choose," She hands him four medallions. A red one has a flame emblazoned on it, the blue one depicts a rolling wave, a medallion of silver shows a three swirls of air, and a ring with a square in the middle is engraved on the medallion of bronze.

"Very well, I shall be off." Arceus turns to leave and walks a few steps before turning on his heel and asking, "But how will I know when I've found the boy?"

"That's easy, the medallions will glow when they're near one of the four."

"All right," Arceus says, "Now, I am officially off." At this he turns, and leaves, disappearing in a flash of light. He is finally off, to find the four humans who will stop the end of the world as we know it.

 _END OF TEASER! NEW ARC BEGINNING: BLAZE ARC_

 ***Author's note* Well readers, there you have it, a teaser for a 4 arc Pokémon Fanfiction adventure. This is the part where I address some things.**

 **1.** **I will be doing these arcs according to me playing four Pokémon games according to Avatar Mode rules, don't know what they are? I will also upload the set of rules I will be using. Also the medallions, all of them have the symbols of the four nations respectively; red is fire, blue is water, silver is air, and bronze is earth.**

 **2.** **I will try to upload updates when I can, school may interfere with this as well as my laziness**

 **3.** **In terms of comments, I am fully open to constructive criticism among other things, but if you're just going to bash on my writing just for the sake of being a dick, STOP READING THESE, or I will block your comments.**

 **4.** **I may use some… less-than-appropriate words, if even mild swearing offends you, stop reading now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **5.** **There may also be blood from time to time, and same as with the swearing, if violence offends you, STOP READING NOW, because this WILL take place in the Pokémon Universe. So there will be Pokémon battles (shocker I know)**

 **6.** **There will be plenty of references, and if you spot them, kudos to you. If not, too bad.**

 **7.** **Except for the first run, all of these adventures will have a unique "special rule" that change how the game is played, once again, I will upload a list. I will also upload an updated list of these "special rules" if/when I come up with new ones.**

 **8.** **I know Legendary Pokémon are "genderless" but I decided to identify them by one gender or another to give them more character.**

 **9.** **I will be playing the four games in this order: First disaster is in Sapphire, Second disaster is in Pearl, Third and Fourth disasters are in Black and Black 2 respectively (I will be using memory link if you are interested, all of these are cartridges, not ROMs)**


	2. Basic Avatar Mode Rules

RULES:

Choose 1 Nation to be a part of: Fire, Water, Air, Earth

ONLY capture Pokemon that have a type assigned to your tribe, Fire: Fire, Dragon, Dark, Electric. Water: Water, Ice, Poison, Grass. Air: Flying, Psychic, Ghost, Bug. Earth: Rock, Ground, Fighting, Steel.

YOU ARE NOT THE AVATAR DEAL WITH IT

You may catch a Pokemon if it Will gain a type assigned to your nation. (I.e. Earth Nation can use a Torchic as long as it eventually evolves into Combusken)

If evolving your Pokemon makes it incompatible, get rid of it

Normal types may be caught by all nations, but if it has a secondary typing it can only be used by those with the matching nation. (I.e. anyone can use a Zigzagoon, but only Air Nation can use a Pidgey)


	3. Special Rules

Avatar Mode Boons and extra Rules

Use a random number generator to add an extra rule to your Pokémon Avatar Mode Run

Gratitude-Gift Pokémon may be received and used regardless of typing (Pokémon received from NPCs, not including fossils or eggs)

Parental Nature-Eggs received from NPCs must be kept in the party until hatched and reach at least level 22, they may also be kept in the party regardless of type

Fair Fight-Pokémon in your party may not have a level that exceeds the level of the next Gym Leader's strongest Pokémon, also you may not use more Pokémon than the gym leader has

Competitive-Each Pokémon you capture must have a preferable nature for their species, if they do not you must release it and try again

Weather Specialist-If a Pokémon is encountered that has an ability that affects the weather of battle in any way (i.e. Sand Stream, Snow Warning, Cloud Nine, Drought, Drizzle, Air Lock, Desolate Land, Primordial Sea, or Delta Stream) the Pokémon may be captured and used regardless of type

Archaeologist-Fossil Pokémon may be used regardless of type but must be kept in the party as often as possible

PokeTuber Subscriber-YouTube channel mascots may be captured and used regardless of type, they are allowed to evolve if they still have evolutionary forms (i.e. Hoppip is the mascot of The JWittz but you can still evolve it into skiploom and Jumpluff) mascots listed below:

Gengar - TheKingNappy  
Scrafty - HoodlumScrafty  
Pinsir - Haydunn  
Tyranitar - TyranitarTube  
Houndoom - CuddleofDeath  
Gyarados - SlySlayer95  
Charizard - Vetrozity  
Rotom -GameboyLuke  
Torterra - TheTorterror  
Breloom - PokeNuzlocke  
Vulpix - Foxiify  
Delibird - ShadyPenguinn  
Entei - SacredFireNegro  
Aipom - WaffleKiing  
Caterpie - Hardyt3kyoyo  
Crobat - PairofExiles  
Darmanitan - Shofu  
Espeon - HeatedMo  
Milotic - MootyPwns  
Throh - Throhthatshit  
Pikachu - ThePikaWu / TamashiiHiroka  
Zangoose - Giancarloparimango11  
Feraligatr - Aquablade11  
Dragonite - HappyDragonite  
Marill/Azumarill - Marilland/Numbnexus  
Hoppip - TheJWittz  
Mudkip - Huskymudkipz  
Omanyte - TwitchPlaysPokemon  
Ampharos – pkmnRob

Collector-Shiny Pokémon may be captured and used regardless of type

Stubborn-If a Pokémon evolves into a type you are not allowed to use, you may use it anyway (i.e. Air Nation can still use skorupi even after it evolves into drapion)

Rule Breaker-Once per badge, if you encounter a Pokémon you would otherwise not be allowed to use (i.e. Fire Nation running into a Scyther) you may flip a coin, if heads you may catch it, if tails you may not catch it. THIS RULE ONLY APPLIES ONCE PER BADGE

Purist-If a Pokémon has a secondary typing of a type you are not allowed to use, you cannot use that Pokémon (i.e. Earth Nation may not use a magneton)

Theme-All Pokémon captured must have a nickname, and there must be a singular nicknaming theme (i.e. Anime References, Historical Figures, Celebrities, Science Terms)

Second Rule-You may roll again twice and have two extra rules (if you get this one a second time, it doesn't count so roll again)

Hardcore-If a challenge mode is available, use it, also no using the EXP Share

Anti-Street Drug-You may not use any Rare candies or Stat Vitamins (i.e. Protein, Iron) unless purchased from a shopping center or reward counter in Game Corners or Pokeathlon

Scientist-You must capture any genderless Pokémon you encounter regardless of typing (they have to be studied) but it cannot be used if it is not a type you are allowed to use (i.e. Water Nation can capture a Beldum, but can't use it in battle)

Scion-You must capture and use the poster boy Pokémon (the Pokémon on the cover of the game)


	4. Blaze Arc Chapter 1

Blaze Arc Chapter 1:

A New Home, A New Journey

 **Location: Moving Truck making its way to LittleRoot Town in Hoenn**

An ordinary moving truck is driving along making its way to a small town on the south end of Hoenn. In the back, with all the boxes and a sofa, is a 14 year old boy. He has an average build and is somewhat tall for his age. He has dirty blonde hair and blue-gray eyes with glasses that have black plastic frames. His skin is a bit pale with a spray of freckles on his face and arms. He is currently lying on the sofa trying to get comfortable and read a book with all the jostling of the truck. Some light is streaming through a window on the door to the back of the truck. On the outside, a Taillow is flying through the sky and sees the truck. It notices the window on the back of the truck and flies near it, curiously peeking in. The boy looks up, annoyed that his only (non-battery dependent) light source is obscured, notices the Pokemon, and flashes it a sarcastic smile.

"Nothing to see here, just some luggage."

Shifting attention back to his book, he is once again interrupted, this time by the ringing of his Pokégear. He stares at the blue device for a few seconds before picking it up. Flipping it open, he checks the caller ID, and answers it.

"Yo," he starts, "Professor Birch right?"

"That would be me," replies the voice on the other end, "and if I recall correctly, you're Atticus Daemon who's moving to my hometown of LittleRoot."

Hearing this, Atticus sighs, he had never been completely on board with his parents' plans to move all the way from Johto to Hoenn. He really would have preferred to stay there with his Pokémon and his childhood friends, Lyra Elm and Silver Battaglia. He STILL couldn't believe he wasn't allowed to bring his Pokémon with him across the regional borders, really who came up with such a stupid-

"Helloooooooooooooo…..? You still there? I swear this thing drops so many calls, it racks up the Pokégear bill like you wouldn't believe…" Professor Birch's voice interrupting his thoughts shakes Atticus out of his daze.

"I'm still here, I just spaced out, sorry." Atticus sighs again lifting up his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose where the glasses were rubbing.

"Anyway, as I was saying," continued Birch as he confirmed he had Atticus' attention again, "When you get to LittleRoot I'll see what I can do about getting you a starter Pokémon, how does that sound?" At this, Atticus perks up suddenly very excited.

"A starter Pokémon? I did hear that correctly, right?" Asked Atticus sitting bolt upright, very eager to get to LittleRoot now.

"Yes, that's what I said," confirmed Birch, "that is unless you don't want one, I had heard from your dad that you weren't too happy about moving to Hoenn…"

"NO I WANT ONE!" shouted Atticus, then wincing as he realized that Birch had probably jerked the Pokégear away from his ear at the sudden shout, "Sorry, but I really do want a starter Pokémon."

"I see," said Birch, "Until then, I suppose. Bye." With that, the Pokémon Professor hung up. Atticus sat there for a while staring into space, then smiled to himself.

"Maybe this won't be so bad then." He said aloud to no one in particular. He was very interested in getting a new Pokémon, since he wanted to go on another journey after he ended his first one in Johto. He smiles to himself and once again picks up his book and tries to find his spot again when he is nearly thrown from the couch by the abrupt stopping of the truck. Dazed just a bit, Atticus looks behind him to see the door of the truck being opened and light streaming into the truck.

"Atticus? Is that you?" said a feminine voice coming from the outside.

"Yeah mom, it's me." Replied Atticus as he stepped out of the back of the truck shielding his eyes until they got adjusted to being in the bright sunlight. "So this is Hoenn's LittleRoot is it?"

 **Location: Littleroot Town, Hoenn Region**

"Yes dear," said his mother. Hannah Daemon was a nice woman, with blonde hair in a ponytail. She stood at about equal height to Atticus and had soft brown eyes. "Why don't you come with me and you can see your new room? We can let the movers get to work that way."

"Sure, why not." As his mother turned and led him towards that house he looked around at the small town that was his new home. _A small town out in the woods and a Pokemon lab, I guess this place isn't too different from New Bark Town after all._ Atticus followed his mother into the house and went up a small flight of stairs after his mom told him that was where his room was. _Again, just like New Bark Town. Did Mom and Dad specifically choose this house so that it would remind me of home? I mean it's working, so I don't know how to feel about that._ The room was plain, it had a window and his bed. His desk and computer were already set up, as well as a television, so that was nice. After taking in what little stuff in his room was unpacked, Atticus set to unpacking the boxes that had been brought up by the Machokes that worked for the moving company. He unpacked for a few minutes, and by 'unpacking' he just took stuff out of the boxes and placed it roughly where he wanted it to go once he got fully situated.

"Let's see… I'll setup my gaming stuff later… I'm not in the mood to organize the books on the shelf just yet… same deal with my clothes… I'm actually pretty tired right now, maybe I shoul-"

"Atticus! Come quick! Your father's on TV!" His thoughts being interrupted by his mother's shouting, Atticus walked down the stairs and went to the TV in the living room. He made it to the TV pretty quickly, but he was only fast enough to hear the ending of a news story.

"This story was brought to you in front of the Petalburg Gym." came the sound of a cheery-sounding news reporter before it switched to a commercial break. Atticus turned to look at his mother to see a disappointed look on her face.

"I decided to turn on the TV to see if there was something to watch and I thought Norman was coming on, but it seems we just missed him" His mother looked down before looking back at him, "Anyway, sorry for interrupting you while you were unpacking, do you need any help?" Only for her son to wave her off.

"No thanks, I'm good. But, uh, I might take a nap soon. I'm pretty tired after riding on the truck." Atticus scratched the back of his head as he trailed off, and his mother nodded at this.

"Yes, that might be a good idea. Oh! Also, you might want to visit Prof. Birch's house later. I talked to his wife earlier and she said he mentioned something about giving you a Pokemon." Atticus nodded at this.

"Sounds about right, Birch called me back when I was still riding on the truck. The topic did come up…"

"Mrs. Birch also said that they have a daughter about your age, she might be nice to be friends with." Another nod.

"I'll keep that in mind then, later Mom."

 **-(Line break)-**

One and a half hours of unpacking, and a thirty minute nap later, Atticus stretches his arms as he walked down the stairs. Having changed fresh clothes, he now wore a pair of red running shoes, jeans, and a Darth Vader hoodie that was unzipped to reveal a Flogging Molly tee. He made a quick Peanut Butter and Mustard sandwich ("What? Don't judge me."), and decided to visit the home of Professor Burch. After getting the address from his mother, and a two minute walk, Atticus found himself knocking on the door of the Birch Residence. The door opened to reveal a kind-looking woman with brown hair and wearing plain-looking clothes.

"Oh, you must be the new neighbor! The Daemon's kid, right?" asked the woman that Atticus could only assume was Mrs. Birch. He nodded in confirmation.

"That's me." Offering a hand, which she shook, "I'm Atticus."

"Yes, your father has told my husband and I a lot about you. My husband isn't here right now, but May should still be home. Why don't you go up to her room and say hi? Her room is right up those stairs." She explained, pointing at said stairs. Atticus nodded at this and walked upstairs, saying hi to a young boy who introduced himself as Max, May's younger brother. May's room was pretty honestly looked a lot like his, just with less manga and videogames. There was no one in the room, but he did notice a Pokeball sitting in the middle of the floor. He bent over to pick it up and put it on the desk or something when he heard someone enter the room.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Hearing the voice, Atticus stood up and turned around, leaving the Pokeball forgotten, "Oh, you must be the kid who just moved in next door? Atticus right? I'm May, it's nice to meet you."

Atticus took a moment before responding, observing the girl that had just introduced herself. She had brown hair that fell to her shoulders and kept mostly tied up a red bandanna with a pokeball design. She wore a red shirt, blue shorts and had white gloves with blue fingers. On her feet she wore red shoes with black socks and had a yellow fanny pack on her waist. After giving her a once-over and noticing that she seemed to be the same age, Atticus smiled and introduced himself to her.

"Atticus Daemon, it's nice to meet you too." At that point the two just kind of stared at each other, not really sure what to do next.

"So, I heard from my dad that you like Pokemon." May offered, trying to get a conversation going, "I'm going to be honest, I've always had this dream of travelling the world and becoming friends with Pokemon." Atticus smiled in response.

"That's a good dream. My dream is to do that too, as well as become one of the best Pokemon Trainers ever."

"That's pretty cool!" admitted May, "Although it is kind of weird…"

"What is?"

"I mean well, we've only just met and we just start talking about dreams you know? Ehehehehehehe…" May chuckled, lightly rubbing the back of her head before her eyes snapped open.

"Oh crap! I promised dad that I'd help him field study Pokemon! Sorry to cut our talk short but I gotta go!" She rushed past Atticus, and picked up the Pokeball from the floor before turning and running down the stairs. Leaving Atticus to call out after her,

"Wait! Your dad said that he was going to give me a Pokemon…" He trailed off staring at the doorway before he sighed and left the Birch residence. As he left through the front door he once again took in the scenery, this time trying to figure out what to do next. Not knowing that there were two figures high in the sky. Watching him. Observing him and his actions.

 **-(Line break)-**

"Is he the one, brother?"

"Quite possibly, Latias."

The Eon Twins were observing Atticus from the sky in their Pokemon forms, ever since Arceus ended the meeting to try and find the first human they took it upon themselves to scour the Hoenn in hopes of aiding in his search. This search led them to see the moving van that had taken Atticus to Littleroot Town. This had then led to them debating whether he was one of the humans from Celebi's vision.

"But he's so _young,_ Latios." Said Latias, she looked to her brother with an uncertain look.

"Greatness has to start somewhere." Latios countered, "Besides, he is the child of one of those 'gym leaders' that the humans tend to hold in high regard. Surely he has inherited some of his father's talent."

Latias remained a bit unconvinced, looking back and forth between the mortal boy and her sibling.

"I still think it's a lot to ask of someone so young. We're asking for his help to save the world after all."

"If he does end up being one of the humans from Celebi's vision, then I'm sure he'll be able to handle it. Now, keep an eye on him for me will you?" Hearing this peaked Latias' interest.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To report this to Arceus, I think he should know that we may have found one of them." Latios replied, turning to leave as he did.

"Why don't you stay here and watch him and I'll let Arceus know?" Latias inquired.

"Because, I'm faster than you. So I'll be able to find Arceus quicker and let him know. Besides, if you stay you can get closer to him for better observation. You're better at becoming invisible than I am." Satisfied that he made a sufficient argument, Latios turned and flew off at high speeds, resulting in a rather loud sonic boom. Rolling her eyes at her brother's noisy exit, Latias turned back to the human, and sighed as he had obviously noticed the sonic boom.

"I hope you're right brother," she murmured, as she began to fly closer to better observe the boy, "I just want to make sure we aren't asking too much of the poor kid."

 **-(Line break)-**

Atticus had been making his way to the forest on the outskirts of town to take a quick peek at what might be out there, only to nearly jump several feet in the air we he heard what sounded like an explosion.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" he shouted after making sure his heart was still beating after that scare. After looking around and not seeing anything, he continued on his way. Though now he was a lot more wary that he may run into a dangerous Pokemon, which would be made worse by the fact that he _still had not received a new Pokemon._

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" cried a voice, startling Atticus once more. Without even giving it a second thought, the young boy ran towards the commotion. Upon arriving to the source of the screaming, Atticus was greeted by the sight of a middle aged man in a labcoat fleeing from a rather angry Poochyena. Just as Atticus started to run towards the dark type Pokemon, in hopes of distracting it, the man reached a tree and started to climb it. That was when another voice called out,

"Dialga, if you will." Upon those words being spoken, Atticus' whole world slowed to a crawl before stopping completely. He stumbled forward a few steps and looked around. When he saw that he was the only thing moving, as evidenced by the middle aged man and Poochyena no longer moving, as well as a small flock of Taillow stopped mid-flight, the voice spoke once again.

"Hello there." Turning to the source of the voice, the young trainer was greeted by the sight of none other than Arceus himself in Pokemon form. Understandably surprised, the 14 year old took a few steps back.

"What-what's going on?" he stammered. Atticus' mind was racing, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I have something very important to ask of you." began Arceus, "But first, let me make a quick change to try and make this a little easier for you." There was a small flash of light, and when it died, Arceus stood in his human form.

"What's going on?" Atticus repeated.

"One moment." After saying that, Arceus detached a cloth sack that was attached to his belt. He opened the sack and looked inside, Atticus couldn't see what was in there, but whatever it was was glowing. Nodding as he closed the sack, Arceus looked at the boy.

"To answer a few questions that are no doubt running through your mind: first, you're not crazy, this is really happening. Second, I had Dialga stop time except for the two of us so that I can speak to you. Third, as I said, I have something very important to ask of you, the Hoenn Region is in danger, and I think you are the one who will save it." Atticus was silent when Arceus finished speaking.

"What do you mean the Hoenn Region is in danger?" he asked.

"Celebi received a vision from her future self, part of this vision is that a calamity befalls Hoenn. The vision shows a human silhouette stopping this disaster, and I believe that person is you." Atticus was silent once more. Arceus studied his face as he entered a state of deep thought for a few minutes.

"You can say no if want, no one will blame you."

"What?"

"You can say no to what I'm asking, I know that I'm asking a lot of you." Atticus was silent again as he processed this before shaking his head.

"No, I'll do it."

"That was quick." Arceus said as he raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" Atticus nodded in response.

"Yes."

"Very well," Arceus said as he opened the sack again, this time reaching into it and bringing out four medallions. "As part of what I'm asking you to do, you must choose one of these."

Atticus looked at the four medallions, each was made of some sort of metal. One was clearly made of bronze, and another silver, but one was made of a strange blue colored medal. However, the one that drew him in was the fourth medallion, which was made of a bright red medal and depicted a stylized flame. Making his decision, Atticus reached for the red medallion. As soon as his hand made contact with it, he felt a strong heat in his hand, which quickly spread throughout his whole body. He stared at the medallion in wonder before Arceus spoke again.

"I probably should have told you this before, but now that you have chosen you will be strongly drawn towards Pokemon of certain types. Specifically, you will be drawn towards Pokemon that are Fire, Electric, Dark, and/or Dragon type." There was a slight look of regret in the Poke-god's eyes, "I'm sorry for not warning you." Atticus blinked in response.

"But what if some of the Pokemon I have back home in Johto aren't one of those types? Will I just release them?" he asked nervously.

"No, no." answered Arceus, "Your bond with those Pokemon will not change, but from now on if you catch any Pokemon that don't have at least one of those typings in those Pokeballs you mortals use, you won't be able to connect with them as well as you would have in the past." Atticus took a deep breath.

"Okay, so… what now? How will I know how to stop this disaster from coming?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Arceus replied, he then tilted his head a little, "You're taking all this surprisingly well."

"All I really can do is just roll with it." Atticus said, shrugging. Arceus nodded.

"I suppose you're right." the Poke-god admitted, "Alright then, it's time I took my leave. If I recall, you were about to save that man from being attacked by…" the Poke-god looked past Atticus at the Poochyena, "… From being attacked." Turning to leave, Arceus gave the young trainer one last bit of advice.

"You should probably get ready, Dialga is going to resume time as soon as I leave." With that, Arceus vanished in a flash of light. At the same time Atticus turned back to the situation as time began to flow once more.

"HELP ME!" the middle aged man shouted again before he noticed Atticus, "Hey you there, please help me! There are some Pokeballs with Pokemon in my bag!" He pointed at a bag on the ground that Atticus hadn't noticed before.

"You can use one of the Pokemon in there to fight this thing off, please hurry!" he begged as the Poochyena jumped up and tried to bite him.

Running towards the bag, Atticus opened it up and looked inside. The bag was full of papers of Pokemon research, as well as three Pokeballs. Atticus had a hunch on who this man was, and if he was right, that could only mean one thing regarding the Pokemon in the Pokeballs.

"Oh boy, I wonder which one I should choose." he muttered under his breath, sarcasm evident, "Although I guess I technically don't _have_ a choice." he instinctively reached towards one of the Pokeballs and turned it over, revealing a small fire symbol.

"Why am I not surprised? Oh well, nothing I can do about it now." with his suspicions confirmed he now turned towards the Poochyena, who had noticed him as he ran towards the bag and was getting ready to attack him.

"Alright, come on out!" Atticus shouted as he threw the Pokeball into the air. The Pokeball opened up and released a flash of light, revealing a Torchic. The small Pokemon looked around, surprised at being called upon so suddenly.

"What's going on?" it asked aloud, it's voice identifying it's gender as male.

"That Poochyena right there is attacking that guy, I need you to help me chase it off." Atticus supplied. The Torchic looked at him in surprise.

"Who are- wait! You can understand me?!" Atticus could understand the little guy's surprise. He had always had the ability to understand Pokemon, this ability was very rare and no one could definitively identify it's origin.

"Yes, but that's not important." said Atticus, "That Poochyena was attacking that guy, and it's about to attack _us_. So get ready." the trainer repeated, pointing at the man in the tree to prove his point. Looking where the boy was pointing, the Torchic's eyes widened.

"Professor!" he shouted before steeling himself and focusing on the approaching Poochyena. "Alright, kid. Let's do this, I hope you know what you're doing." Atticus grinned at the fiery chick's words.

"Don't worry, you can trust me. Just do what I say and this will be easy." The Poochyena had finally reached the Trainer and Pokemon, it growled before charging the Torchic with a Tackle. Atticus narrowed his eyes at the dark-type, easily analyzing the straight-forward assault.

"Alright, here's the deal." he said quickly, "You're going to dodge that attack, but I need you to wait for my mark. You got that?"

"You better know what you're doing." the Torchic replied. The Poochyena had quickly closed in on the other Pokemon, and would soon hit it. Atticus continued to wait, however, until the Poochyena was just a few inches away from the small fire-type.

"NOW!" he cried. The Torchic responded instantly, quickly dodging to the side and letting the Poochyena charge past him like a bull fighter. The Poochyena tries to stop, but stumbles and falls the ground as it tries to change directions too quickly.

"It's wide open!" Atticus shouted, "Attack it while it's disoriented! Don't give it a chance to breath!" In response, the Torchic charged at the Poochyena as it tried to get up. Quickly hopping into the air, the nails on it's talons glow white as it repeatedly scratches the other Pokemon. Crying out in pain as it is scratched multiple times, the Poochyena hit the fire-type Pokemon with a quick shoulder check before backing off. The dark-type Pokemon snarls before charging again. Atticus simply smiled, if the wild Pokemon was just going to use the same attack strategy, he would just counter in the same way.

"Wait for it… wait for it." he said quietly, but still loud enough for the Torchic to hear. "Nnnnnnnow!" The fire-type responds to the young boy's command just as quickly as the first time, dodging aside and letting the Poochyena breeze past him. Without even needing Atticus to prompt him, the smaller Pokemon rushes the dark-type again. After hitting it with a few more Scratch attacks, the Torchic backs off as the Poochyena regains its footing. The Poochyena is breathing fairly heavily right now, but charges at the Torchic nonetheless.

"Third time's the charm." Atticus said as he prepared to go through the motions one last time. "This should be the last time we need to do this, just do this like we've been doing it."

"Gotcha." replied the Torchic ("We need to give you a name." "I'd appreciate that, actually."). The small fire-type was not breathing as hard as the Poochyena, but both Pokemon and Trainer knew that a war of attrition was not the best way to handle this. The Poochyena's charge was slower than the first two times thanks to its exhaustion, but this did nothing to throw off Atticus' timing.

"Dodge, now!" the trainer shouted, and just like the first two times, the Torchic followed the order without hesitation. Only this time, instead of dodging to either side, the fire-type Pokemon _jumped over_ the charging Pokemon, furiously scratching at its back as he went over. With a final cry, the dark-type collapsed in its charge, unconscious. This time, it did not get up. Releasing a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding, Atticus sighed in relief before looking down at the Torchic as it approached him.

"Gotta say, I'm impressed." the fire chick said. "Was that your first battle?"

"No actually, you see-" Atticus started to explain before another voice cut him off.

"Hey kid, thanks for the help back there." Turning towards the voice, Atticus saw that the middle-aged man had climbed down from the tree. Looking at the man, he was of average height with a slightly stocky build. He had messy dark brown hair and a beard. He wore a lab coat over a blue shirt and khaki shorts with sandals. The man was currently rubbing the back of his head in a way that almost seemed… _familiar_ to Atticus.

"Say…" the man started, shaking Atticus from his thoughts, "What's your name?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Atticus." the young trainer answered, now that he thought about it, this guy _sounded_ familiar too.

"Atticus… Oh! You're Norman's kid!" the man realized, which caused Atticus to have a realization of his own.

"Wait, you're Professor Birch! I can't believe I didn't recognize your voice!"

"You're that kid the professor's been talking to on the phone?" the Torchic interjected.

"Okay." said Professor Birch. "I'm really grateful for you saving me, but let's continue this conversation back at my lab before we get attacked again."

"That's… a good idea actually." admitted Atticus. "Let's get going, I guess."

 **-(Line break)-**

Back at the lab in Littleroot, Atticus and Birch had finished discussing giving Atticus a Pokemon.

"Thanks again for helping me there." said Birch.

"It's no problem, really." Atticus replied, waving his hand.

"Regardless, I haven't forgotten about my promise to give you a Pokemon." said the professor. "How about that Torchic you used earlier? You two seem like you would work well together." Atticus paused at the professor's words. He had to admit, the guy was right. He and the Torchic were able to work really well together despite having only known each other for less than a few minutes. Seeing nothing wrong with any of this, the boy nodded.

"Sounds good to me." he said, before turning towards the fire-type Pokemon. "What do you think? Want to join me?" The Torchic shrugged in response.

"I don't see why I shouldn't." Having received confirmation, Atticus nodded again.

"Alright then. Now, to decide what I'm going to call you. Do you have anything in mind?" Atticus was one of those trainers that liked to nickname his Pokemon. In his opinion, it allowed one to get closer to their Pokemon. This line of thought probably stemmed from how he was able to understand Pokemon.

"Just make sure it sounds cool." was the only requirement the fire-type gave. Rubbing his chin in thought, Atticus tried to come up with a good nickname. The Torchic line grew to use their legs a lot, maybe Kicken, a combination of 'kick' and 'chicken'? How about Peri Peri, after a chicken restaurant? No, that one was stupid. Kentucky was out, as was Popeye, for… obvious reasons.

 _Ah, screw it._ Thought the trainer. "How does 'Kicken' sound to you?" The Torchic thought about it for a moment before nodding his head.

"I could live with that." agreed the newly christened Kicken.

"Alright, with that out of the way." began Birch, "I was wondering if you would want a Pokedex as well, Atticus. It would be a big help to my research. As you might remember, I study Pokemon habitats." Atticus answered by shaking his head.

"Nah, the one I have is good. I can send you the data from that one."

"Okay, sure." said Birch. "Now then, you should probably tell your mother what happened.

"Right." Atticus said, nodding. "And after that, I'm going to take on the Gym Challenge!" Birch blinked at that.

"Already? But I thought you just got here?" Atticus grinned excitedly.

"I did, but after what just happened, I'm pumped and ready to go! What do you say, Kicken?" Kicken smiled in response.

"A chance to fight and get stronger? I am _so_ in!"

"That settles it!" Atticus shouted triumphantly as he ran towards the door, his new partner at his heels. "My new adventure begins now!"

"Just remember to tell your mother!" the professor called after them.

"After I do that!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Author's Note: Okay, so this is a story that I tried to start a** _ **long**_ **time ago, but kind of forgot about it. So here I am, finally uploading the first actual chapter of it after uploading the teaser** _ **three or four years ago**_ **. I picked it back up because I got an idea for a sequel story that I want to get to, but it requires me finishing** _ **this**_ **story. So hopefully I'll get around to it. I should also probably mention, if you're willing to read this then I'm going to assume that you know what the Pokemon that appear in this story look like. That's all I can think of to say on the topic of this story. So as always, if you want more be sure to follow the story and if you have any constructive criticism, be sure to leave a review. See you all next time!**

 **-Finch Daemon**


End file.
